


The First Night of Many

by PiratePlume



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiratePlume/pseuds/PiratePlume
Summary: The wedding has come and gone, but Adam still has one surprise left for his new bride...





	The First Night of Many

The day stretched to night, from the faint fading of the sun dipping below the horizon to when the moon was plenty high, and stars twinkled in a blanket above the country sky. Laughter still blossomed throughout the banquet hall, rising in increments before calmly dying back down. It had been a wonderful day. The best day.

“Hey babe,” his voice was beckoning and soft as he slipped into the chair beside you, immediately spreading one large arm around your back, fingers easing up and down your bare arm. When you turned to meet his eyes, his smile lifted a little higher into his cheeks, and made his eyes squint. “My beautiful wife.” He whispered it, as if treasuring and savoring that word he was so proud to be able to say, all while looking directly at you.

Butterflies in your stomach again.

“My handsome husband,” you murmured just as quiet, leaning in as he tipped your chin up with his finger and laid a gentle, loving kiss against your lips. 

He’d looked so good standing at the altar in his crisp, black suit jacket, black button-up shirt, fitted black Wrangler jeans, black boots with silver thread in a design up the sides, polished, shining silver belt-buckle and bolo tie. 

Cowboy Romeo. 

For as handsome as he’d looked, there was nothing that compared to the expression across his face when he saw you for the first time, in your fitted, beautiful white wedding gown. The awe that lit up his face, and the soft vulnerability of pure, unadulterated love that tipped his low brows in and made him stare at you, lips held open and breath clearly held in his broad chest, had made you blush and bite down on your smile. Your heart had been racing a hundred miles a minute and when you reached the altar, he’d exhaled a low, slow breath. He’d leaned in, brushed his lips against your ear and whispered, “God damn… you’re beautiful.”

Now, hours later, you were leaning on him, feeling his warmth soak through his clothes and into you, smiling at the sight of your wedding party winding down. The soft, warm twinkling of fairy-lights crisscrossed over the wood beams of the barn offered comfortable, cozy lighting.

“I love you,” he said, and it wasn’t the first time, and it wasn’t the last, but your heart felt as if it swelled in your chest and you smiled and tilted your head back to chase your eyes up to his handsome face. He was looking down at you and matched your smile when your eyes met.

“I love you too.”

“Was it everything you wanted?” Even though he knew the answer would be an absolute yes, you could see the edge of concern lying in his blue eyes, in the way they jumped over your face and searched it for truth. He wanted everything to be perfect for you.

“And then some.” You said and stretched up for another kiss as the hint of tenseness in his shoulders subsided.

“Mmm,” he murmured as you broke away from the kiss, his tongue sweeping inside his lips as if needing to spread the taste of you. Despite the gentility and warmth to his touch and affections, you could see the hunger settling in his eyes, in the way his pupils dilated as he watched you while tasting you on his tongue. Excitement pushed adrenaline into your veins. The night might be winding down for the wedding party, but not for the two of you.

Adam glanced away from you quickly, just long enough to survey the room, and was back on your face in a heartbeat. “Let’s say we go spend our first night together as Mr. and Mrs. Hangman?”

He shifted his body, encouraging you to sit up, and ran his hand smooth down your spine, fingers just pushing along the curve of your ass that he could touch, that wasn’t seated in the chair. You knew from experience your newlywed husband couldn’t wait to have his hands full of it. The way your smile grew told him all he needed to know, and he was matching it with one of his own as he popped up and offered a hand to you, then tucked you in quick to his side. He couldn’t keep his hands off you.

The slightly cooler night air was a welcome reprieve from the inside as you left the barn. A gleaming chestnut quarter horse stood tethered to a hitching post, saddled and waiting. At the sight of you his ears flicked, and he snorted softly, rumbling a gentle whicker as he bobbed his head as if saying, “What took you guys so long?”

“Hey boy,” Adam said gentle, moving away from you only long enough to untether the leather reins and lead him back toward you. His wide palm patted the gelding’s neck before he let the reins lay slack around the saddle horn and turned toward you. The weight of his hands was on your hips before he braced, lifting you with ease that proved his strength as he slid you into the seat.

One hand gripped the saddle horn, the other braced itself on the gelding’s haunches, and with a firm boot in the stirrup your cowboy mounted up behind you with grace, ease, and familiarity. His strong arms framed you as he gathered up the reins and urged the gelding into a walk along the moonlit, dirt path leading further from the main ranch and into the rolling acres of country property which surrounded it. For a moment it was quiet, just your body rocking into his warmth as the horse lumbered pleasingly, listening to the crickets in the tall grass and the gentle breeze sweep through the trees mingling with the steady clip-clop of the gelding’s easy gait.

“It’s not far,” he promised, and kept his voice low, as if he too recognized the peace you were both steeped in, feeling as if you were the only two people in the world the further from civilization you got.

Adam hadn’t told you where you were going to spend your first night as a married couple. You’d begged and pleaded and teased and pretended as if you were going to withhold pleasurable things until he told you, but you both knew you couldn’t resist his charms and he was too happy to keep it a secret for you to really press it out of him. Adam was a romantic at heart, pouring the entirety of his affections into his actions and any time he could sweep you off your feet, he did so.

“I don’t mind,” you said truthfully, enjoying being held in his arms, with every inhale the smell of him, the polished leather of the tack, and the sweet musk of the horse tangled with the open, fresh country night air. If they could somehow catch this exact scent and put it into a candle, you knew you’d go bankrupt trying to buy them all. “I’m enjoying the ride.”

“Me too,” he admitted, but you felt him chuckle gently, “but I’m antsy as hell to get there and get you out of this dress.”

“I thought you liked my dress,” you teased.

“Hell yeah I do,” his tone was adamant, and he flexed his fingers on the reins, “I just so happen to like what’s underneath it a hell of a lot more.”

You laughed and tilted your head back, grin staying wide as he smiled down at you. The pale light of the moon lit a halo around his fluffy, thick blond curls, and you reached to gently brush one out of his face, tucking it behind his ear. Your hand slid down his cheek, feeling the soft tickling scratch of his beard against your palm, and settled on his chest. You decided you rather liked sitting like this even better, curled into him and using his bicep to support your back as you did so.

“If you don’t stop touching me, we aren’t going to make it much further,” he said, arching one brow and giving you a pointed look. “I’ll pull the reins back and have you right here in this field.”

Your heart started racing, and you wondered if he could hear it, given how close the pair of you were.

“Not that it looks like you’d complain too much if I did.” It was his turn to tease. A tight, low curl twisted in your lower abdomen, and you sucked back a sharp, excited breath at the thought of it. He stared at you and seemed to be contemplating it, then sucked at his teeth in frustration and growled low, “You better hang on.”

It was the only warning he gave you before he snapped the leather reins against the chestnut’s neck and urged him to transition his gait quickly into a gallop. The ride was certainly less romantic and less comfortable, jarring with each firm hoof the horse landed, but the countryside flew by and you knew the reward waiting for you was worth it. You’d turned forward again and wrapped your hands around the saddle-horn, using it and the way he boxed you in, framing your legs with his thick, firm thighs to keep yourself in the saddle. A laugh tore out of your mouth as the wind whipped your hair back, out of its fancy style it’d been in for the wedding. Adam whooped and hollered behind you, snapping the reins again to urge the gelding faster.

The dirt road curved into a cropping of oak trees, and he pulled the reins and sat back heavy in the saddle to slow the horse down as you approached a small cabin tucked away and hidden from everything. Warm light spilled from the windows inside, just barely reaching through the semi-sheer white curtains that hung over them.

The horse stopped by the steps leading up the porch, and Adam swung himself out of the saddle and reached to gingerly help you down to your feet. Before questions could be asked or things explained, his fingers tightened the hold on your hand and he tugged you in hard, crashing your body against his before smearing his mouth across yours. His beard scratched and tickled at your skin as he turned his head and pushed his wide tongue inside your mouth, running and wrapping it hungrily around yours before he pulled back with a smack. The eyes looking down at you were nearly black, he was so eager to ravish you.

“Go on inside,” he said, voice tight with want. His jaw clenched, the muscle jumped there beneath his blond beard, and he swallowed back. “I’ll be in as soon as I’ve got the horse taken care of.” He ushered you inside, and you glanced around the interior as you stepped in.

The smell of the pinewood was fresh, and the furniture looked newly bought, the colors your favorite to decorate with. It was comfortable, and homey. There was a small kitchenette, a little dining area with a hand-crafted, polished wood table and two beautiful chairs, a long couch in the living space and two armchairs beside a bookshelf filled with books. You walked idly toward it, and as your finger ran along the spines, you read all your favorite titles, and favorite authors. The opposite side of the room had a cozy little wood stove, already burning logs to make the interior a cheerful warmth and a reprieve from the cool night outside. There was a door closed to a room toward the back, and you decided it must be the bedroom.

Walking around the couch your eyes caught sight of something out of place on the ground and, looking down, you noticed a deep, beautiful red rose petal. Glancing up, you noticed a gentle trail of them leading toward that closed door. You walked slowly closer, and closer, heart climbing in your throat. The doorknob turned and you pushed it open, gasping immediately.

The room was bathed in the yellow glow of candlelight, with enough candles lit along shelves and the dresser to surely be a fire hazard. Red rose petals decorated the floor and had rained down, scattered over the soft, white down comforter over what looked to be a promisingly comfortable bed. You were staring, wide-eyed at the room when the door to the cabin opened and closed with a click. When you turned, you had to blink tears out of your eyes to clear your vision and see him properly, standing at the door with a lop-sided, hopeful smile on his face.

“I built this for us,” he explained, moving slowly closer to you, “I picked all your favorite things,” which explained the colors, and the books, “I wanted it to be a special place for just you and me. Somewhere we can always get away, and it’ll just be us. No one else.” His hands slid around your hips and he pulled you firmly in. “It’s my wedding gift for the most perfect wife. For the woman who makes me feel whole. For the woman who inspires me every day I get out of bed to be the best man I can be for her.” His voice had tightened with emotion, and his grip on you had too. It was as if holding you tight was just another way for him to say how badly he needed and wanted you. “Do you like it?”

“I love it.” You said, your own voice shaking, touched to your very core. “You’re so good to me, Adam.”

“It’s easy to be good to a woman who inspires me to be nothing but,” he murmured, and lowered down to kiss your lips, but didn’t stop there. His kisses rained down your jaw, over the hollow dip of your neck, your collarbones, and the top of the cleavage he could reach while your dress was still on. His beard tickled your skin before he lifted his head up to look at you. His hands roamed too, as restless and needy as his mouth, and his hands rolled and pinched whatever curves of your body he wanted to touch before sinking down to the plush curve of your ass. His fingers scooped beneath the fat and pinched, hard, before he pulled back and delivered a light spank just enough to make you jump and moan. You knew it’d feel better without clothes in the way.

“Unzip my dress,” you asked with breathless need, and he was all too happy to oblige.

Before he could continue to decide the narrative, you took a step back away from him, and another, deeper into that room of candlelight and rose petals. The light danced over your body, throwing shadows across your curves as it flickered and you slowly peeled the white fabric from your skin, letting it fall to a soft puddle at your feet. You stepped out of it, and the pretty boots you’d worn. Adam watched from the doorway, consumed by you, eyes hungry and watching. You knew he was waiting for the signal to descend but enjoyed drawing it out and putting on a little show for him. The way every newly bared inch of your skin drove him further into madness made you feel wanted like you never had before.

Your fingers pinched and rolled the white, lacy bra strap at your back and popped it open. You shrugged out, baring your breasts, and watched as his eyes dropped from your face, to them. His tongue ran across his lips and his fingers curled to tight fists at his side. Still, you didn’t relieve him of his pain. You held your hand out, and let the bra drop gently to the floor between you. Fingers pinching the elastic of your panties, you peeled them off your body and stepped out, completely nude.

From there you walked toward him, the soft, velvet petals on the floor squishing against your feet, and their romantic smell wafting upward, mixing with the faint vanilla-honey of the candles. You watched him sway, just slightly, as you drew close enough to touch. You were magic, and you’d cast a spell over him. He wanted to reach out and grab you, but he was held prisoner by your eyes. You pressed your fingers against his suit jacket and stripped it off his shoulders and arms, letting it fall behind him. When you fell to wrap around his belt buckle, he grunted, clenching his jaw and breathing through flared nostrils.

“You torture me, woman.” He barely managed to get the words out.

Your smile made him glower with utmost need.

You tugged the belt buckle, popping the clasp free and slipping to undo the button of his jeans. The sound of the zipper seemed loud in your ears, and the way he breathed a sigh of relief told you what you were already sure of – he’d been uncomfortably hard, cock trapped in those tight, fitted Wranglers. You slipped your hand inside his boxer-briefs and held the weight of his shaft in your palm, gently stroking up, rolling over the head sticky with leaking precum, and down again.

“Fuck,” strained, he whispered and struggled as he fought to keep his eyes from rolling back at how good your touch felt.

You pulled your hand free from his pants and worked quick to pop the buttons up his dress shirt, fingers running greedy up his stomach and chest as you went. The small scattering of blond hair on his chest was appreciated as you raked your nails gently over his pecs and smiled as he groaned under his breath. A quick loosening of the silver and turquoise clasp of the bolo tie made it easy to pull off, and Adam, too impatient, began tugging himself out of the clothing you’d undone until he stood just as nude as you. His hard cock grazed your stomach as he crowded in, hands coming up to slip hard into your hair and tangle around the strands. He dipped down and kissed you, all the pent-up energy you’d built in him pouring out with desperation. He didn’t stop kissing you, robbing you both of air as he began to bully your body back toward the bed.

He became wild then. Unrestrained and unable to hold himself back if he tried. You welcomed it.

His beard scratched your skin as he dipped to taste your breasts, lips latched around your nipple, suckling and rolling it between his teeth, pinching just enough to inspire a sound that started as a squeak of pain and melted into a low moan of pleasure. He moved to the other, and did the same, sure to leave little bruises on your skin for how much he suckled and licked and enjoyed the taste of you. He’d pushed you back on the bed and crawled over you, knee between your thighs to spread them apart. While one hand roamed your body, mapping every curve he’d already memorized but seemed to be devoting time to learn new, the other pressed between your legs. The tips of his fingers trailed up your inner thighs, reaching, before his thumb found your clit and he circled, teasing it into a tight, red peak.

You moaned, arching toward him, eyes reaching down to see the top of his blond curls as he feasted on your body. “Oh, Adam,” you moaned soft, and his fingers jerked more wildly, making you squirm and clench your thighs around his arm, that tight feeling curling promisingly in your lower abdomen again. More moans spilled out of you, filling the room and spilling out the open doorway into the living area. He sank two thick fingers inside you and stroked the inside walls of your wet muscles, thumb still rubbing circles on your clit, adding pressure every time he made you moan. His fingers pulled out and pushed deeper in, making your hips buck with desperation against his hand.

“Fuck!” You closed your eyes, couldn’t help but to, and your brow knitted inward as pleasure swiftly mounted. Then, before you could see stars, he slipped his fingers out and leaned back on his calves, sitting between your open legs. You opened your eyes and glanced down your naked, ravished body, at the sight of him glowing like a god in the warm amber of candlelight. He lifted his fingers and pulled them slowly apart, showing you how wet you’d been for him, and slowly put them in his mouth, sucking the taste of you off his skin. All the while those blue eyes, so dark they looked black, were locked on yours.

He gently pushed at your leg, spreading you wider before he climbed over the top of you. His cock skimmed the inside of your thigh and settled with purposeful weight against your pussy lips. His hips dipped, lower, and his head glided smooth until it pressed where you were warmest and wettest for him.

“Fuck,” he moaned, and whispered your name before he pushed his hips forward and sank himself inside.

“Adam!” Your cry was loud enough to echo around the cabin, and you moaned at the sensation of his cock stretching you. He rolled his hips forward, pressed his palms on the bed at either side of your head and lifted his upper body so he could watch you as he pushed the rest of himself inside. He seemed satisfied for a few strokes, pulling out until the head of his cock was just spreading you, and then sinking in until he was as far as he could go without causing undue pain. For a moment your bodies rocked together in sync, sweat making you both glisten, rose petals falling and sticking to your skin.

Then, Adam pulled completely out.

He didn’t wait long, hands on your body to turn you over, and a greedy palm swept down hard across your ass. The crack of contact followed by your yelp and the sting in your ass cheek made you melt into a moan. He smacked your ass again. Again. Again. Tingles spread down between your thighs and made you whine and moan and cry with every hungry hit he laid into your skin. Then his hands were on your hips, pulling you back into him, and his cock was pushing up and inside you again. 

He held your hips, pulling you back into his body as he wildly pumped in and out, able to reach deeper this way. Your fingers curled tight into the blankets as each passionate thrust of his cock pushed a moan, a prayer of his name, and a cry out from your hung-open, kiss-swollen lips. He moaned behind you and fucked harder, faster, driving the head of his cock up against that special little spot deep inside. His hands slipped from your hips. One grabbed at your breasts, calloused palm rolling the fat. The other dipped down between your bodies so his fingers could find and tease your clit again, all while he kept fucking you.

You felt yourself clench tighter around him, able to feel every inch of his throbbing, raw cock pushing inside you. Your wet was already spread around your thighs, and the top of his, making each clash of your hips come away sticky.

“Adam!” You cried, knowing it was coming quickly.

“Yeah,” he grunted, “cum on your husband’s cock,” his hard, pleasure-tense voice demanded.

It was all you needed. Stars burst behind your eyes as your thighs trembled and clapped against his. He thrust deep inside you and grunted, syncing the thrust of his hips to every wave of your orgasm, drawing it out longer. The muscles of your cunt milked his thick cock, pulling and coaxing him to cum inside you. But he didn’t. Not yet.

When you caught your breath, he stilled his thrusts and slowly slipped his still-hard cock out of you. It was wet with your cum. He pushed a hand back at his hair, keeping it out of his face as he gently fell onto his back on the bed beside you, and reached for your arm, guiding you on top. You spread your thighs over his – you’d always loved how large his thighs were – and he slowly sank you down on his red, throbbing, erection. His jaw clenched and he grunted as you sank down until you were completely on him.

For the first few motions he guided your hips up and down with his palms, but then ran them down your legs and let you pull and push down on him. You put your hands at either side of his head, breasts in his face, and slid up and down his cock, enjoying listening to him moan and whisper your name with such desperation beneath you. His eyes were desperate on you any time you looked at him, and he reached up suddenly, fingers hard in your hair, and forced your mouth down on his into a hard kiss. At the same time his greedy hips pushed up and buried himself fast up inside you. Your moan was lost on his tongue as he thrust it into your mouth.

You kept fucking as he kissed, and soon he ripped his mouth away, only because you both needed the breath. Your foreheads pressed together, noses touching.

“Fuck, I’m…” He couldn’t say it, but his entire body was tensing, the muscle defined beneath the fat.

You rode him harder, pulling the sensation to the highest caliber, rubbing your clit against him from this angle. Fuck… you were already building to a second orgasm and chasing the sensation made you ride him faster. Adam moaned, messy blond curls pressed into the pillows as he jutted his chin forward, Adam’s apple a hard line in his throat. “AgghfuckI’mgoing…” His eyes rolled back, and you pushed hard down on top of him at the same time he thrust up, pushing you both over the edge at the exact same time. While you moaned and trembled and came for a second time on top of him, Adam became stone beneath you before his body shook, and you felt the heat of his cum inside.

The come down was slow, but neither of you minded, even sticky with sweat and warm as you were. Your breaths were hot and mingled with each other’s. Slowly his face melted into a smile, and yours did too. You were able to open your eyes, and he gently eased you off him, but kept you close as you tucked into his side and his arm wrapped around your shoulders. He plucked a rose petal off your arm and smiled, rolling it between his fingers before he let it fall back onto the bed.

There were no words for a while. You both simply enjoyed the aftermath, and he leaned to place a tender kiss on your head.

“I could get used to this,” you murmured, the excitement of the day and sex making you feel lazy with gratification. You nestled your cheek against his chest, and he squeezed his hand around your shoulder, tucking you in closer. His chest rumbled gently with a breathy laugh he exhaled over the top of your head.

“Good,” his voice was happy and tired too, “because this is just the first night of many, Mrs. Hangman.”


End file.
